palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
T.G.E. Imperial Special Security Agent O.C.C.:
T.G.E. Imperial Special Security Agent O.C.C.: The Trans-Galactic Empire has their famous Invincible Guardsman as a group of super soldiers that shows how great the Kreegor Warriors can be. These being are very powerful but are not know for being subtle. They are also too well known. The Trans-Galactic Empire also has the Imperial Security Agents, they are effective, subtle, and very effect at policing and intelligence gathering. The problem is that sometimes they need an edge such as magic, psionics, or other abilities. This is the reason for the Imperial Special Security Agent. They are trained very similarly to standard agents but have special abilities. In many cases, the perform in the same roles as standard agents but they often get chosen for the most dangerous missions and the ones with the most risk of being scanned. Assassination also often falls to them. Like standard Agents, they can be of all races and it is suspected that there is a small amount of changlings working in this field. Available as a player character, subject to the approval of the game master. Attribute Requirements: I.Q. 12, M.E. 12, and P.E. 10 or higher O.C.C. Bonuses: +1 to initiative and +2 to pull punch O.C.C. Skills (Includes Phase World Background Skills): Pilot One of Choice (Often Hovercraft, cannot be Starship unless background in space) +5% Skill Radio: Basic (+10%) Radio: Scramblers (+10%) Cryptography (+10%) Basic Math (+15%) Skill Language - Native (98%) Skill Language - One of Choice (+20%) Literacy - Native (98%) Skill Literacy - One of Choice (+20%) Computer Operations (+10%) Skill Computer Hacking (+5%) Surveillance Systems (+5%) Intelligence (+10%) Disguise (+10%) Prowl (+5%) W.P.: Energy Pistol W.P.: One of Choice Hand to Hand: Expert Hand to Hand: Expert can be changed out to Martial Arts (or Assassin if an evil Alignment) at the cost of one "other" skill. Hand to Hand Expert may be changed out to Hand to Hand: Commando at the cost of three "other" skills. O.C.C. Related Skills: Select 6 other skills, but at least two must be from Espionage and two must be from Rogue skills. Plus select two additional skills at level three, one at level six, one at level nine, and one at level twelve. All new skills start at level one proficiency. Communication: Any (+5%) Domestic: Any Electrical: Any Espionage: Any (+5% Mechanical: Any Military: First Aid and Paramedic only Military: Any (+5%) Physical: Any Pilot: Any Pilot Related: Any Rogue: Any (+5%) Science: Any Technical: Any (+5%) W.P.: Any Wilderness: Any Secondary Skills: The character also gets to select six secondary skills from the previous list. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantages of the bonus listed in parenthesis (). All secondary skills start at the base skill level. Also, the skills are limited (any, only, none) as previously indicated on the list. Special Abilities: Chose one of the following special categories. The character does not get all skill categories. Magic Abilities: The character is a relatively minor wizard and is able to cast spells. The character only gets some of the abilities of a Ley Line Walker. The character only gets the ley line walker abilities of #2 and #3 (Sense and read ley lines). The character initially selects three spells from each of levels 1 through 3 (9 spells total). Eac level of experience, the character may select one new spell up to his own level of experience. Additional spells and rituals may be learned and/or purchased at any time regardless of character's experience level P.P.E.: P.E. attribute +1D4x10+20. Add 2D6 P.P.E. per level of experience. Psionic Abilities: The character is a master psionic and save with a 10 against psionic attacks. In addition, the agent has a +4 to save against horror factor. At first level, the character can select four abilities from the category of Sensitive, three abilities from the category of physical, two abilities from the category of healing, and one Super Psionic Power. Every level above the first, the character can select one psionic ability from any of the categories (Including super). I.S.P.: 1D6x10+M.E. attribute. Gains 10 ISP per level of experience. P.P.E.: 3D6 (it has been spent on the development of psionic abilities) Mutant Abilities: The character is a mutant with super abilities as those described in Heroes Unlimited (as well as Rifts Conversion Book One). The character may choose (With Game Masters permission) one major and one minor ability or three minor abilities (The player at GM's option may also choose super soldier option) Standard Equipment: Varies with mission, but standard issue typically includes an energy pistol, vibro-blade of choice, hand computer, surveillance equipment, disguise kit, fake papers, micro-camera (the size of a pin, can be hidden anywhere, and light body armor. Additional weapons, explosives, armor, and other equipment may be made available upon special assignments. Money: 4D6x1000 credits starting Cybernetics: None, cybernetic interferes with psionics and magic abilities. If needed due to injury, usually clone parts will be used. Experience Levels: #0 to 2,250 #2,251 to 4,500 #4,501 to 9,000 #9,001 to 18,000 #18,001 to 26,400 #26,401 to 37,000 #37,001 to 52,100 #52,101 to 72,600 #72,601 to 97,200 #97,201 to 135,000 #135,001 to 185,000 #185,001 to 235,200 #235,201 to 285,000 #285,001 to 340,000 #340,001 to 410,000 Category:O.C.C. Classes Category:Rifts Category:Palladium